


清明梦

by MGWMLS



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋, 尼禄有些黑化, 药物睡J
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGWMLS/pseuds/MGWMLS
Summary: V从睡梦中醒来。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	清明梦

注意事项：  
一篇双向暗恋的睡J梗  
设定V睡着梦魇也会沉睡所以没有格里芬。  
尼禄有点黑化  
  
"唔嗯……"  
  
V从睡梦中醒来。  
  
清醒过来时，已经忘记做了怎样的梦，但一定是让人感到疲惫痛苦的梦。早已记不清有多少个这样的清晨，大概又是本体过去的梦魇出现在梦境里，才会使自己带着浑身汗液和难以形容的疲累感醒来，就连身体都变得疼痛起来。  
感觉最近做噩梦的次数越来越频繁了。V捂着额头从房间里出来，走下楼梯。  
  
"早上好～V，牛奶我放在这里了哦"  
  
是尼禄。  
和平常的早晨一样，尼禄倒了一杯热牛奶放在桌子上，坐在沙发上拿着杂志向V打招呼。  
V带着安心感，一脸疲惫的坐到沙发的另一边。  
  
尼禄。  
保护了自己，在最后背负起自己前行，使自己完成了使命，一同战斗的伙伴。  
  
也是V所爱之人。  
  
但无论是过去还是未来，V都不打算将这份感情宣之于口。  
V很清楚，这具身躯是由维吉尔的魔力分离创造出的存在，一旦失去所有魔力就会如同幻影般再次消逝。虽然有一段时间没有召唤出梦魇，但身体内储存的魔力还是会随着时间流失，迟早有一天，魔力会彻底流失殆尽吧。  
  
在树顶战斗之后，维吉尔将V和诗集一起托付给了尼禄，和但丁去了魔界。  
但V不明白自己再次被分离出来的意义。  
被再一次分离出来的自己，仅有维持这具身躯行动的魔力，和这副赢弱的身体。  
失去了目标后，V找不到存在的意义，只是待在尼禄的身边，等待着维吉尔将保管于此的东西领回。  
  
尼禄和V目前居住在但丁的事务所里，留在红墓市清理还没完全消失的恶魔们。V本来也会跟他一起出去，但在某次战斗中发生魔力不足晕厥后，尼禄就一直拒绝他出门。V想，自己是不是成为尼禄的负担了呢。  
维吉尔没有过问过尼禄就将自己丢给了他，而尼禄没有在意V过去的欺骗和隐瞒接受了V，并将V留在身边照顾，V很感激也很爱他。  
但V厌恶自己的无力，不想成为一直被保护的弱者，虽然事实确实如此。V现在就和普通人类差不多，需要休息需要进食，还需要魔力，V帮不上尼禄任何的忙，还需要尼禄照顾着。虽然有想着做点什么饭菜和打扫，却弄得一团糟，最后还是尼禄处理了后续。这之后V就乖乖的坐在沙发上看书等着尼禄回来。  
  
"你的脸色好差啊。"  
  
尼禄伸出手摸上V的脸颊，打断了V的思考。他的手指滑过V眼下的黑眼圈，来回抚摸着。  
  
可能是刚醒来不久，头脑还有些模糊，V没有在一开始就躲开，而在尼禄抚摸了一会自己的脸后才意识过来，感到十分难为情的移开脸。  
  
"嗯……嗯，稍微有点没休息好"  
  
有些贪恋那手指的温度，但V还是将头移到一边微微闭起眼，靠向身后的沙发垫。  
  
"魔力还足够吗？"尼禄看着V闭着眼坐在沙发上，关心的问到。  
  
"嗯……感觉没有问题…"  
  
V没有说谎，在连续几周没有召唤出梦魇也没有去战斗的情况下，魔力可以说是十分充足，充足到V产生出没有任何魔力减少的错觉。  
  
"最近你好像一直都很疲惫呢，把牛奶喝了再休息会吧。"  
  
尼禄这样说着站了起来，拿上了武器。看来今天尼禄也要出门清理恶魔，但V却因为身体状况无法战斗，无法帮上任何忙，V讨厌那样。  
  
"不，我很好，我现在已经可以去战斗……"V从沙发上站起来，想去拿置放在大厅一角有些时间的拐杖。  
  
"留在家里。"  
  
尼禄用不容置疑的语气说到，有一瞬间V仿佛看到尼禄身上闪过蓝色的光芒，但那应该只是门外阳光反射的错觉。  
  
"但我可以战斗……、"  
  
"V。"尼禄走到V的面前，伸出双手，按住V的双肩用力，V又坐回了沙发上，他仰头看向尼禄，正要抗议……  
  
"尼禄，啊、"  
  
视野被布料覆盖，尼禄的气息包围过来。V扯下盖在头上的尼禄的蓝色外套，而尼禄用这件外套包裹住V，带着一副得意的脸拉近了与V的距离。  
  
"V，你好好休息，委托就交给我吧，别想跟我抢，修养好后有你出场的机会，你现在呆在家里做点其他的就好，不过看起来某人做饭比杀恶魔难。"  
  
感觉只要向前一点就会碰到嘴唇，V觉得自己的脸变红了，肩膀也变得僵硬不知所措起来，不知是因为尼禄对自己差劲厨艺的调侃还是因为这太过暧昧的氛围。但在双唇只剩一厘米不到的地方，尼禄直起身体，他转过身向后挥了挥手，带着笑容"我会早点回来的！"跑掉了。  
  
"……呼"  
  
V放松全身的力气躺倒在沙发上，不知是遗憾还是松了口气。思维开始变得模糊起来，也许是外套带来的温暖，也许是热牛奶的热气消除了疲惫，或是被尼禄的气息包围着让人感到安心，V闭上了眼睛，就这样再次陷入了睡梦之中。  
  
  
——————  
  
我喜欢V。  
  
这份感情早在那44天中就已经萌芽，却在终点处无疾而终。  
直到V再次归来，没有机会诉说出口的隐藏在内心深处的情感再次被点燃。  
并将会把我燃烧殆尽吧。  
  
最初的起因，是在一次战斗中，V召唤了Nightmare后像突然断电了一样倒下，那径直砸向地板的模样把尼禄吓了一跳。这之后无论尼禄怎么呼唤摇晃V都没有反应，在解决掉碍事的恶魔后，尼禄把V带回了事务所的床上。

在担忧的坐在床边守着V醒来的时候，情不自禁的伸出手抚摸上V的脸颊。  
这还是除了追赶尤里曾那次以外第一次离V这样近，能这样亲密的碰触。

"V……你不知道，我有多喜欢你。"

尼禄宛如恋人一般爱怜的抚摸着V的脸颊，诉说着隐藏于内心中的爱恋。

然而很快，V皱起了眉头。尼禄以为V要醒过来了，连忙将手撤离，但V只是紧闭双眼痛苦的呻吟起来，看起来是陷入了噩梦之中。  
"V！醒醒！"  
尼禄轻拍着V的脸颊，可V却怎样都无法唤醒。他的模样很难受，尼禄不知道要怎么做才能缓解他的痛苦。  
"V，你梦到了什么这么痛苦……。"  
尼禄拉过被子躺到床上，将V拉入自己的怀抱，让他的头靠在自己怀里，一只手环绕住V的肩膀。这样抱住V后，V虽然还是皱着眉头却没有再痛苦呻吟，就这样直到第二天的清晨到来，尼禄才放开还沉睡着的V从床上起来去做早餐。

这之后的日子，尼禄偶尔会在夜晚来到V的房间里，他发现V仍然被噩梦所烦扰着，但往往尼禄进来没多久V就会睁开眼睛。当尼禄询问他是否需要帮助时，V拒绝了尼禄。  
或许是来源于维吉尔那部分强大的自尊心，V不打算去寻求尼禄的帮助，也不打算诉说关于维吉尔过去痛苦屈辱的记忆。  
  
但这让尼禄很沮丧和恼火，他希望V可以依靠自己，可以向自己倾诉，而不是像现在这样明明在同一个房间里，却仍然觉得V离自己很遥远。  
  
V的身体没有魔力就会消失，尼禄知道这种事，毕竟他已经见过V濒临破碎的模样。虽然在击杀恶魔时V能得到少许的魔力，但杀死恶魔补充的魔力还没有召唤出梦魇们战斗的魔力多，这样下去V迟早又会再次变得虚弱。

尼禄绝不会允许这种事情发生。  
为了防止那种命运来临，尼禄以V的身体状况为由，禁止了V的外出。

对于尼禄来说，在经历失去V后能再次与V重逢，是十分令人庆幸和幸福的事。他根本无法想象V再次离开他身边。就算是维吉尔回归，他也不打算将V让出。  
  
在经历了几个日夜后，看着V的黑眼圈加深，尼禄为了让他能更好的休息，在他的牛奶（有时是茶）中加入了安眠的药物。  
  
喝下安眠药后的V在夜晚变得很平静，而尼禄也能再次近距离的碰触到V。  
  
尼禄摸着他的头发，然后是脸颊。  
  
好柔软，好温暖，好喜欢。  
  
尼禄的手继续往下拉开了V的衣服。  
拉下遮挡肌肤的布料后，修长的颈脖，纤细瘦弱的手臂，平坦又突出骨感的小腹和窄腰，全都暴露在尼禄眼前，那之上都覆盖着隐藏梦魇的黑色纹身，仿佛像伊甸园里的蛇一样诱人。  
V身上的梦魇也沉眠于意识深处吧，不然格里芬早就叽叽喳喳的飞出来向尼禄咆哮了。  
尼禄一手握住V的脚裸，一手轻松拉下V的裤子。  
V没有穿内裤。  
所有遮挡V身体的衣物都没有了，他就像是新生的婴儿般光溜溜的躺在床上。  
尼禄观赏着他从未示人的秘密地盘。V的下身没有什么体毛，就像孩童一般光滑粉嫩。尼禄用手去抚摸，果然如想象般光滑。  
  
在摸遍了V的全身后，尼禄看向V因自己抚摸而微微喘息的双唇，情不自禁的亲吻下去。  
将舌头伸进V的口腔，舔弄V的舌头，就像是回应尼禄一样，V的舌头随着尼禄的节奏蠕动着，发出了水声。  
不久因接吻而缺氧的V挣扎起来，尼禄放开了他。V仍沉眠于药效中，但从唇间呼出的热气扰乱了尼禄的心，使他的下身变得精神起来。   
尼禄坐到床上，将V细长的双腿抬起，将青筋暴起的灼热插入到V的大腿之间。  
V的腿太瘦了，就算合拢也夹不住尼禄滚烫的阴茎，让依靠本能抽插的尼禄无法感到满足，尼禄只好拉住他的双腿拉向自己，向V的臀部迈进。  
尼禄还没有性经验，相关的知识都是从杂志和视频中得到的，他没有看过男性之间性交的材料，所以他只能不得其法的在V的臀部磨蹭着。  
尼禄低头舔上被包围在黑色纹身中立起的粉色乳头，狠狠吮吸一把又用牙齿轻咬它。随着身体的刺激，V身前的阴茎也慢慢的勃起，尼禄握住了它，V的口中发出一声急促又甜蜜的呻吟。  
尼禄将自己的阴茎和V的紧贴在一起，上下撸动着，V跟随尼禄撸动的节律喘息着，身体不时敏感的抽动一下。他后面的肉穴随着尼禄的撸动一张一合，流出了透明的液体，浸湿到尼禄的腿上。  
尼禄亲吻着V的身体，手上的速度越来越快，最终一起射在了V凹陷的腹部上，V苍白的皮肤沾染了两人混合在一起的精液，肚脐里也盛满了白色浊液，让尼禄没有彻底消退的欲望再次起了冲动。  
但尼禄压下了欲望，将V和自己收拾干净，给V穿回了衣服。除了V臀部表面那一点点磨红的痕迹外，什么证据都没有留下。  
  
他充满爱意的盯着V看了很久，随后给V盖好被子离开了房间。  
  
  
====  
只要喝下纯白的牛奶，夜晚就能得到美梦。  
===  
  
  
以那一天为分界点，每一天的夜晚，尼禄都会去V的房间。  
  
夜晚，是尼禄与V相爱的时间。  
  
在夜晚，V会一丝不挂的躺在床上等待着尼禄。尼禄会亲吻他，爱抚他的身体。  
尼禄沿着V身体的曲线慢慢的从上向下舔舐，最终来到秘密的禁忌之地。  
现在尼禄已经做好了功课，不再像第一次那样不知道如何是好了。  
  
尼禄将两指沿着V的臀瓣往蜜穴划去，用手指撑开V的菊穴，撑开后的穴口可以看到里面红嫩的肉壁。与V偏低的体温相比，他的内部非常的火热。尼禄用手指搅弄着V的里面，房间里响起了淫秽的水声，肠壁上分泌出的黏液沾湿了尼禄的手指。  
已经差不多了。  
尼禄抽出手指，忍不住伸出舌头舔弄了一下，将唾液和肠液混合在一起，握住自己的阴茎对着V的穴口。  
  
尼禄知道这是不对的，对V来说不公平。如果V知道一直以来和他朝夕相处的伙伴在夜晚这样对待他，他会做何感想。  
  
会召唤出梦魇然后给他一拐杖，再头也不回的离去吗。  
还是会接受尼禄，与之一同陷入不伦的爱欲之中。   
  
尼禄不知道答案，但他知道，他想要V。  
  
尼禄扶住阴茎狠狠地插入到V的身体里。  
  
"啊……！嗯、唔……啊啊"  
  
V发出了高昂的叫声。  
  
那一瞬间，尼禄以为V清醒了过来，僵住了背脊。但插进V体内灼热的阴茎却没有丝毫萎靡的迹象。  
V丰满的嘴唇张开，发出了难耐又甜蜜的呻吟，但他的眼睛闭着，显然V仍在睡梦中，没有醒过来的迹象。  
看来安眠药的药效十分强劲，无论对V做了什么他都没有醒，是因为V的身体比起恶魔更接近人类吗。  
尼禄抽插起来，即便V仍然在睡梦之中，他后穴的肉壁却紧紧的吸附上来，随着尼禄的拍击，发出咕啾粘稠的水声蠕动包裹住。  
V难受的扭动身体似乎想要逃离这陌生的情欲刺激，尼禄一把掐住V的胯骨，把他牢牢的固定在自己身下，加剧了冲刺。  
尼禄猛烈的抽插着，每一次抽插囊袋都会打上V柔软的臀肉，发出清脆的响声。两人的汗黏糊糊地淌在一起浸湿了身下的床单。  
V的身体被难以承受的快感冲击着，内部不住的收缩，逐渐适应了和尼禄的交合，开始扭动腰回应尼禄。尼禄下腹滚烫的热度在体内蓄势待发，尼禄不由得呼出一口热气，把V的臀部抬高，挤进到更深的地方，就连V也不知道的地方。V口中发出断续淫乱的呻吟，被蹂躏的后穴紧紧包裹住尼禄的欲望，准备好接受炙热的液体。  
V的手无自觉的握紧又张开，看起来想要抓握住什么支撑自己度过这场浪潮。  
  
尼禄牵起V的手，在手背处落下一个轻轻的吻。  
有时尼禄会想夜晚不要过去，V不会醒来就好了。白天的V有种距离感，仿佛有一条看不见的线隔开了两人，只有夜晚，尼禄才能如此近距离的亲近V。但不能和V说话这点让尼禄觉得非常遗憾。  
尼禄恐惧着再次失去V，一旦维吉尔回来了，V就会被夺走。尼禄不想将V还回去，不想把V交给任何人。  
  
V不会向尼禄寻求帮助。  
V不会寻求尼禄。  
  
但没关系，  
尼禄会将魔力提供给他。  
将他的精液灌满V的体内，让V再也不会消失，再也不会离开自己身边。  
  
尼禄不会再放开V了，不会再放开这飘渺美丽的灵魂，即便V发现了，即便V会拒绝，即便V想要逃离，但一切都将为时已晚。  
  
到那时，V一定再也无法离开自己了。  
  
尼禄紧抱住V，深深的抽插进去将充满魔力滚烫的精液喷射进V的体内。  
  
===  
  
===  
  
"今天回来的很早呢。"  
  
"嗯，恶魔们变少了，这边的街区一下就清理干净了。下次的委托要去比较远的地方，我今天就先休息了。你看书别太晚了，睡觉前记得把牛奶喝掉哦。"  
  
"知道了，我再看会书就睡。"  
  
V坐在沙发上和尼禄挥手晚安，看着尼禄走上二楼消失在房门之后。  
V看着手中的书，将热牛奶拿起放在嘴边，感受了一会牛奶的香醇和热气后，他站起身走到厨房，将牛奶倒进了洗手池里。  
将冲洗好的空杯放在厨台上，V走上二楼，看了一眼隔壁紧闭的房门，V走进自己的房间关上了房门。  
  
  
end  
  
仔细看前面V视角会发现V没有喝那杯牛奶就睡下了。V一开始确实喝下过安眠药的茶，但V没多久就察觉到了异样（V对魔力的增减很敏感），所以之后夜晚发生的事情V是知道并默许的。标题名清明梦，已经暗示了这件事。  
V认为自己会回归维吉尔体内，虽然爱尼禄，但不打算回应尼禄，只有夜晚会沉浸于美梦之中。尼禄对回归的V充满了占有欲和丧失感，害怕V会再次离开自己，也怕V会拒绝自己，不知道应该如何留下V，只敢在夜晚吐露自己的欲望，直到与V魔力相连，让V再也无法离开自己。二人都有点病病的感觉，因为这篇是隔着几天几天写的，可能写得有点乱_(:з」∠)_ 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
